Hitherto, there is known a matted card that is formed by performing a physical surface roughing process such as blasting thereon (for example, see Patent Document 1).
When the matted card is equipped with the display device, the display content becomes unclear due to the matte finish. However, there is a case in which the matte finish is needed due to the advantage that the damage in appearance is not easily and conspicuously noticed compared to the polishing for flattening and smoothening the card surface.
Furthermore, in the card including the display device, a window portion through which the display device is visually recognized needs to be provided on the card surface. However, the position drift between the display device and the window portion is conspicuous. For this reason, the card including the display device needs to have the position drift allowance reduced, and hence the manufacturing workability is poor.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-71244